daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Mur Belkum
Having traveled across most of Daerraphere, Mur Belkum was a Half-Orc Fighter who, after spending his life traveling, settled in Elendul in Vestya. He was good friends with Caracene Tyde and Cistell Whyte. He was around 5'8" and weighed around 210 pounds. He was considered rather friendly for a Half-Orc. Background Early Life Born and raised in Greyhaven for until he was 15, Mur's father was a thief and never saw his son. His mother would protect their small camp with her life from thief raids. Once he turned 15, he was sent on a boat alone to Vestya where he was raised by family in Drimwell. Once he was old enough, Mur began exploring the wilderness in search of new discoveries and ways to make a living. Being a blacksmith in Cauldor, he earned enough money to travel outside of Vestya. Once he was 26, he payed a sailor to bring him across Saulis so he could see the rest of the world. Traveling Saulis The first island Mur's adventures took him through was Ostad. There, he raided dungeons, made friends, learned the lore of the island, and even gained some money working as a hunter. His sympathy for wildlife made him quit early, though. In Ostad, Mur befriended Kellen "Timbers" Fnippers, a Rock Gnome ranger, Toland Jupiterra, a Human Fighter, and Erevis Sakigami, a Half-Elf Assassin. At the age of 30, he then took a boat across the rest of Saulis. Until he was 47, he raided dungeons and went on journeys that would make the bravest of adventurers tremble. Back in Vestya Once 47, Mur believed that it was time to hang up his cloak and retire from his wondrous life of adventure and excitement. He traveled back to Vestya where he bought a small house in Elendul and spent his time drinking at the local bar, reading, and making friends (Cistell Whyte, Caracene Tyde, Varis Galanodel, etc). His downfall was his urge for excitement. This would get him into barfights until he was known for his teeth-shattering fists. One day, he met his old friend Erevis who was plotting to kill the feared Herobaal, Agent of Gruumish with his ally, Krillin. Wanting just one last chance for adventure, the three hired several others and found a portal to Herobaal's underworld fortress. Herobaal Once on the other side of the portal, the adventurers begun to battle the gigantic beast that was Herobaal. Saving his friends from being brutally killed by the devil, Mur shot Herobaal with a poison tipped arrow. Thinking that he would return to Vestya, Mur began to sheath his sword when Herobaal, with his dying energy, grabbed the Half-Orc and swallowed him whole. After killing the devil, Erevis and Krillin went back to the overworld, always remembering the sacrifice that Mur Belkum had made. Appearance Mur had light green skin and dark green eyes. He had black hair that he usually tied in a bun and wore a set of heavy set, iron armor. He had a bulky build and had scars across his body from his years of adventuring. Mur always wore a necklace that supposedly gave him good luck. The necklace was made of a small bird skull and several animal claws. Attitude Mur was a friendly but determined Half-Orc and always looked out for his friends. He was very brave and adored exploring caverns and fighting monsters. He hated to be underestimated by his foes and always lived up to others expectations, if not exceeding them. Quotes * "So just 'cause I'm a Half-Orc makes me an idiot? You're holding your shield upside-down," Trivia * Mur is said to have been friends with everyone who didn't try to kill him. * Mur always loved meat, eating it for almost every meal.